If $\left\lfloor n^2/4 \right\rfloor - \lfloor n/2 \rfloor^2 = 2$, then find all integer values of $n$.
Explanation: If $n$ is even, then we can write $n = 2m$ for some integer $m$. Substituting, $$\left \lfloor (2m)^2/4 \right\rfloor - \left\lfloor (2m)/2 \right\rfloor^2 = m^2 - m^2 = 0.$$Hence, $n$ must be odd; we can write $n = 2m+1$ for some integer $m$. Substituting,   \begin{align*}
&\left \lfloor (2m+1)^2/4 \right. \rfloor - \left\lfloor (2m+1)/2 \right\rfloor^2\\
&\qquad= \left \lfloor (4m^2 + 4m + 1)/4 \right\rfloor - \left\lfloor (2m+1)/2 \right\rfloor^2 \\
&\qquad= \left\lfloor m^2 + m + \frac 14 \right\rfloor - \left\lfloor m + \frac 12 \right\rfloor^2 \\
&\qquad= m^2 + m - m^2\\
& = m.
\end{align*}Thus, we find $m = 2$ and $n = \boxed{5}$ as the unique integer solution.